Duren
by Adiaz Rue
Summary: Cuma Solar dan Thorn sajalah yang dapat bertemu gegara sama-sama kepengin nyolong duren tetangga. Atau, cerita dua jones yang memutuskan untuk berkerja sama demi menyambet dia yang bohai, molek, dan bukan hanya sedap untuk dipandang saja; alias, duren Bang Kaizo. AU, One-Shot.


**Duren**

 ** _Adiaz Rue_**

 **Boboiboy adalah hak milik Animonsta Studio**

* * *

Sungguh, sorot mata Thorn tak dapat beralih dari sosok menawan itu.

Pemuda berembel topi hijau yang dimiringkan itu seketika menghentikan laju _scooter_ -nya dan ia tepikan kendaraan bobroknya itu mendekati trotoar cuma demi mengamati wujud elok yang berjemur di seberang jalan raya itu lebih lama lagi. Manik hijaunya jelalatan memandang kulit keemasan wujud tersebut dengan tatapan lapar, lekuk tubuh sang pujaan hati yang berliku dan tajam sangatlah sedap untuk terus-menerus dipandang. Baunya yang menggoda menguar mengarungi jagat raya ini seperti hanya untuk Thorn seorang, menjeratnya kian hebat sesampainya ia terbuai hendak meneteskan air liur tak ingat diri.

Oh, betapa Thorn ingin menggigit kulit memesona khas pulau tropis tersebut. Menguyah dagingnya dan merasakan sendiri kelezatan gairah yang hanya dapat diberikan dari dalam cangkang tajam berduri itu.

Tapi sayang, duren Abang Gopal mahal, sih.

Wujud elok yang setia ia damba-dambakan itu, yang memikat hatinya pada pandangan pertama, yang terus-menerus mengisi kepalanya dengan khayalan bernafsu—lah, kok. Ini baru dimimpikan, tahu-tahunya dia sudah ludes dibeli orang!

Thorn cuma dapat meratap takdirnya yang tragis ini.

Sesenggukan, Thorn lambaikan satu tangan pada satu lagi duren yang dirampas pembeli yang tentu lebih tajir darinya, enggan meratapi isi dompet yang hanyalah angin sepoi-sepoi belaka.

Alkisah, sebenarnya cukup naas nasib pelajar yang kere ini; mendambakan duren, tapi justru hati disembelih yang didapat. Dia yang serba kekurangan dan kini bergantung pada makanan sebangsa anak kost yakni mie instan itu mana mungkin dapat bersenang durja menikmati musim duren yang telah tiba. Hati tak bergembira sama sekali layaknya lirik lagu anak-anak yang sekarang ia ketahui telah berbohong kepadanya. Sanubari laksana langit malam tanpa bintang, taman kosong tak berbunga, atau manga yang berbelit dengan _incest_. Pokoknya, ngawur tidaknya perumpamaan yang ia koarkan, Thorn kelewat depresi, deh, tidak kebagian duren.

Menghela napas kentara pudarnya semangat hidup, Thorn tunggangi lagi _scooter_ -nya dan otomatis langsung memutar kunci bergantung kuda poni kecil yang sedari tadi dibiarkan guna segara menjalankan mesin, berusaha meninggalkan dia yang telah mencampakannya secara semena-mena, yang pasti akan melupakan keberadaan yang sebatang kara ini.

 _Ya, semoga kau tegar tanpa mampu kulahap, wahai Duren sayangku._

Berurai air mata sepanjang jalan, Thorn tak mau melihat Bang Gopal yang girang memajang duriannya lalu korupsi memakannya diam-diam, takut dia betul-betul menyongkel hatinya sendiri terus menyantapnya khilaf sampai habis. Kan, berabe. Bisa-bisa koid betulan dia cuma gegara hasrat yang menista.

 _Coba aja ada pohon duren yang bisa aku colongin_ , andainya, ngaco.

Setelah itu, Thorn pun lihai berkendara dengan tidak bertanggungjawabnya. Ia sebodo amat dengan sekitarnya; lampu lalu lintas ia terobos, nenek-nenek lewat ia serempet, bola anak kecil yang menggelinding ia gilas, dan ayam jago yang menyebrang pun ia gundulkan (?). Tak ada yang luput dari ulahnya bila engkau sedang berlalu-lalang saja. Tuh, kan. Nggak marajalela, kah, nih, anak? Galaunya itu... kebangetan, bray! Cuma duren separuh jiwanyalah yang nempel terbayang di kepala; _yang lain, mah, entar dipikirinnya_ , ngelesnya enteng.

Dan sekarang berkelok tanpa pandang sekitar, Thorn utus _scooter_ bobrok yang ia tunggai itu untuk memasuki gang sempit dan menyebrang langsung memotong jalur lalu lintas dan mengabaikan rambu yang secara blak-blakkan memberitahu tak boleh melintas, seruan orkes klakson yang jengkel lagi tak ia dengar. Kendaraanya kini berkelotak-kolatik melalui jalan absen aspal yang bertabur bebatuan. Maklum, gang ini terbelakang, dihiraukan Pemerintah. Thorn tak terlalu memusingkan tubuhnya yang berguncang-guncang layaknya pencukur listrik sewaktu melaluinya, fokus menikmati hari dan masih bergalau durja ditinggal duren.

Sumpah, nih anak kayaknya ada kelainan, deh.

Uhuk, meninggalkan pemuda ngenes itu sebentar dan kini menyelip mengintai kehidupan pemuda lain yang—mungkin—lebih waras; ada Solar yang berbalut teropong di leher dan menguntit rumah tetangganya jauh menggelantung di atas dahan pohon sana supaya tak terlihat, gelagatnya bak mata-mata bertugas. Tetapi, kita semua tahu perbuatan ini tentulah illegal dan diharap bila menyaksikan hal mencurigakan seperti ini secara langsung berburu-burulah melapor ke Satpol PP terdekat. Partisipasi Anda akan sangat membantu kami memberantas calon maling bertindak. Terima kasih.

"Hmph, lo sedang apa Kaizo brengsek...?"

Tersembunyi di bawah naungan pohon, Solar gigit bibirnya sewaktu pintu rumah yang ia pantau terbuka, teropongnya membantunya melihat seorang lelaki dewasa berbalut baju polo hitam dan sarung kotak-kotak terikat di pinggang keluar dari dalam rumah menuju pekarangan dan menenteng sebilah golok di tangan, kakinya telanjang. Wajah lelaki itu sangar dan mulut seperti merengut selalu secara permanen. Tubuhnya tegap, bahunya lebar, dan dia membawa diri dengan wibawa, tangannya nan berorot yang memikul senjata tajam cuma menambah keberingasannya.

Keberingasan yang luntur setelah Solar sadari kalau si abang tengah menggendong anak bayi di pundak. Bayi yang menggigit lelaki itu di telinga.

Kaizo meringis, mana sadar dia kalau sedang diawasi. "Iya, iya, Pang. Tunggu bentar. Nih, Abang belah dulu durennya, ya."

Mendengar kata 'duren', mulut Solar sontak dibanjiri air liur. Perutnya seriosa serempak dengan hasrat setan yang timbul, berbisik menggodanya ke jalur yang salah.

Ke jalur di mana ia akan makan duren beserta balas dendam ke Keluarga Terong.

 _Oke_ , pikirnya, benar-benar serius. _Gimana caranya supaya gue bisa ambil tuh duren diam-diam tanpa dipergok Bang Kaizo brengsek ama Pang...?_

Solar terpekur mencari ide, teropong terlepas dan jemari mengatup dagu seraya ia merenung. Ia tak melihat bagaimana sebuah _scooter_ bobrok tengah melaju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan yang mengkhawatirkan lengkap dengan pengemudi yang menangis bombay, sesenggukan parah dilanda kegalauan yang sangat. Mata beriris hijau-kedaunan yang kini banjir air itu tak becus memperlihatkan hal di depannya, menyebabkan si pengemudi berkelak-kelok acuh menubrukkan kendaraan yang dia tunggai ke segala hal yang ada di hadapannya.

Dan itu, termasuk pohon yang ditempati Solar.

Solar sontak menjerit.

"Buseeet...?!"

Bersama dedaunan, Solar tumbang tak beretika. Ia jatuh kepala dulu ke bahu jalanan di mana sang pohon tumbuh, suara _bedebuk!_ nyaring terdengar kemudian.

Solar mengerang diterpa rasa sakit tak sekira, setiap nama binatang yang ia ingat ia lafalkan tegas dan bersamaan intonasi yang keras. Puitis disetiap baitnya. Menyentuh hati pendengarnya. Ia kejang-kejang, tubuhnya kebas, pasrah menunggu ajal yang seakan tergapai di depan mata.

Namun, sodokan di pipi membangunkannya dari ketentraman batin yang telah capek-capek ia capai. Solar mengerang makin keras lagi, jengkel.

"Setop, woi!" titahnya mengibas tangan yang menganggunya tersebut, mata masih kukuh terpejam. "Nggak bisa liat apa gue mau mati, hah?! Cahaya udah di depan gue, nih!"

Si pemilik tangan merengut, kini mencubit pipi tambun Solar lama. Yang dicubit spontan memekik.

"Adowww...! Suakiiit...!" rengeknya. "Oweke, oweke! Ghua bwangun... ghua bwangun, dah!"

Mengelus pipi yang tersakiti, Solar melakukan apa yang ia janjikan dan kini terduduk dengan dedaunan beda warna bersemayam di kepala, melotot ke arah si biang kerok yang telah mengutus segala rasa sakit ini kepadanya.

Si biang kerok yang tengah berjongkok di sebelah tubuh tersungkur korbannya itu, meneleng kepala bingung mengamati Solar dari atas ke bawah, menggaruk kikuk tengkuknya.

"Kamu oke?" Akhirnya dia bertanya, mengulur sebelah tangan baik-baik.

Dengan cuping hidung kembang-kepis, Solar blingsatan, angkuh menepis keji tangan yang diulur. "'Oke'? 'Oke'?! Oke darimananya?! Gue baru aja jatoh dari pohon setinggi 5 meter! Dan itu semua gegara lo! Lo tau gak jatoh dari pohon itu sakitnya seberapa? Kepala gue kagak pecah aja udah untung, tau! Pokoknya, gue minta pertanggungjawaban! Ganti rugi kagak?! Ayo! Ganti rugi! Gue pengen ke RS, sekarang ju-ga!"

 _Lumayan, duitnya bisa gue pake buat beli duren nanti. Jaga-jaga_ , batinnya lalu mesem-mesem berkhayal, namun mimik wajah tetap dipulas garang.

Pemuda bertopi dimiringkan itu justru salah tingkah dan tak tahu mesti berbuat apa. Dia mentok. Masalahnya, dia tak punya uang. Sereceh pun tak ada. Membiayai diri sendiri saja dia sudah seperti gelandangan apalagi mengurus orang lain, pikirnya. Terutama jika motornya juga perlu diutak-atik setelah ini, melihat keadaannya yang berkukus asap, menikuk secara tragis dan tertancap tak bisa dikeluarkan dari akar menjalar pohon yang dia tabrak. Berpikir mengakui aibnya itu lebih baik daripada berbelit-belit dan berjalan berulang kali mengitari semak-semak, dia pun berkata demikian:

"Maaf, aku gak punya uang. Tapi aku pasti bertanggungjawab, kok! Apa bisa aku ganti rugi dengan cara lain?"

Pemuda itu terdengar sangat tulus sampai-sampai Solar pun dibuat kaprah olehnya. Ia kerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mengamati dengan heran bagaimana pemuda itu sesekali mengeluarkan suara isak yang membekas dari kerongkongannya, menyeka hidung juga matanya, dan melepaskan topi dan lalu menempelkannya kembali ke kepala, darah segar yang mengalir dari dahi tak digubrisnya.

 _Nih anak mengendara sambil nangis atau apa, sih?_ herannya, cengo. Tapi ia cepat-cepat usir pemikiran ini.

"Bener, nih? Lo gak punya duit? Cepe pun gak ada?" selidik Solar bersamaan mata yang menyipit, rada curiga.

"Iya," angguk pemuda itu. Dia tunjukkan isi dompetnya cuma-cuma pada bocah skeptis berkacamata jingga yang duduk urak-urakkan kaki berselojor di hadapannya ini, mengubarnya tepat di mukanya. "Tuh? Liat, kan? Kosong melompong, kan? Aku ini kere, kan?!"

Peluh Solar terjatuh menyaksikan pria muda bertopi itu begitu bersikeras sampai mata berkaca-kaca demi menunjukkan kalau dia itu miskin tak memiliki kepemilikan uang sepersen pun, wajahnya sarat kegigihan. Suka atau tidak, menilai aksi menyedihkan ini, Solar mau tak mau mempercayainya.

"Baiklah, gue percaya," gerutunya, ogah-ogahan. "Jadi setop ngubar dompet rongsokan lo itu di muka gue!"

Mengedipkan mata lalu mengekeh pelan, dia turuti perintah Solar, lekas saja mengirim benda yang kulitnya mulai terkoyak itu untuk kembali ke kantung _jeans_ -nya. Usai sudah melakukan ini dan itu namun darah yang kini menetes ke tanah masih terabaikan, dia berdeham pada kepalnya, menatap Solar lamat-lamat.

Dia tersenyum, sumringrah.

"Yah, aku Thorn," mulainya. "Kalau kamu?"

Solar melirik ke tanah, enggan bertatap mata dengannya. Ia dekap badannya erat.

 _Cih, kenapa gue jadi malu begini? Mengerikan!_

Pemuda bermanik kelabu itu geleng kepalanya kuat-kuat, menguatkan pendirian dan sekarang mau beradu pandang menatap lurus manik hijau daun pemuda bertopi itu. Rengutan yang sepertinya memang mimik sehari-harinya ia paparkan.

"Solar. Nama gue Solar."

"Bagus!" Thorn berseru, tiba-tiba menepuk pundak kawan barunya keras sampai Solar pun memekik kaget. "Salken, ya, Sol?"

Solar makin menggerutu lagi, meraba pundaknya. "Ya, salken."

Thorn cuma mengekeh dan dia pun hendak berucap sesuatu tentang dirinya. Kan, perkenalan. Namun, belum sempat dia membuka mulut, Solar telah mengalahkannya dan menggebu terlebih dahulu:

"Jangan sok kenal, ya!" lanjut pemuda berembel kacamata itu, mendengus sok. "Lo juga jangan lupa utang lo sama gue. Ingat tanggung jawab lo, kan?"

Thorn mengangguk. Solar kontan menyeringai.

"Kalo begitu bertanggungjawablah dengan ngebantu gue," lagi ia berseru. "Lo harus bantu gue bales dendam ama nih bedebah satu."

Thorn berkedip berulang kali, kaget.

"B-Balas dendam?" cecarnya. "Kenapa?"

Di balik kacamatanya, Solar memutar bola matanya, kesal. "Ceritanya panjang. Lo mau gak, nih, bantu gue nyolong duren si bedebah yang gue maksud?"

Tak disangka-sangka, kini Thorn berseri-seri mendengar pujaan hatinya disebut, segala gundah lara hilang seketika. "Duren? Kita mau rampas duren orang, nih?!"

"I-Iya," terang Solar, rada aneh melihat pergantian sikap seratus-delapan puluh derajat dari Thorn. "Rencananya gue pengen ambil duren dari dia, supaya dia gak berani lagi ganggu gue. Jadi gimana? Mau kagak?"

Menangkup kedua tangan Solar ke gandengannya, Thorn manggut-manggut mengiyakan, senyum merekah teramat lebar, tak dapat berbicara saking terlalu senangnya hati dengan keadaan yang kini berputar mendukungnya ini. Tak sanggup dia menahan uraian air mata yang merembes lebih ekstrem lagi dari yang tempo hari, dia mewek.

Melihat ini, Solar gelagapan.

"L-Lah?! Lo kenapa?!"

Thorn menggeleng, mata berkilap-kilap. Tangan Solar masih dirangkulnya erat.

"Mari, Sol! Kita colong duren ini bersama-sama!"

* * *

 _Dan gara-gara kesamaan minat;_

 _Solar dan Thorn bertemu._

 _(Juga disembelih Bang Kaizo nanti, uhuk)._

* * *

 **A/N: Cuma cerpen yang terinspirasi dari situasi Author yang juga terlena kepengin nyolong duren yang dijajakan di pinggir jalan sewaktu Nyokap tak memperbolehkan bersantap ria. Lagi menghemat duit, katanya. Tapi kalo kepengin, ya, tetep kepengin. Untung Nyokap udah narik badanku sebelum aku bisa berbuat ekstrem, wkwkwk.**

 **#ditendangIbundatercinta.**

 **Oke deh, semoga cerpen ini memulas senyum di bibir pembaca semua yang sama-sama kepengin duren sepertiku tapi apa daya, hiks, nasib berkata lain. Tapi bagi yang beruntung kedapetan duren...**

 **Gue benci sama lo.**

 ***lah, kok?***

 **Ehehe. Nggak, kok. Aku tetep sayang sama kalian semua. Makin sayang lagi kalo kalian mau bagi-bagi durennya sama aku~**

 **#dilabrakpembaca.**

 **Uhuk, uhuk. Sekian dariku! Monggo di- _review_ dan aku terbuka untuk _request_ kalo Anda punya. Asalkan menarik aja, ya~ wkwkwk. Oh, dan di- _fav_ dan _follow_ juga, ya! Jadi aku makin seneng~ Mau, ya? Plis, plis, plisss...? Oh ya, juga cek ceritaku yang lain! Jika nggak ada kerjaan tentunya... ahem, ahem.**

 **Akhir kata: "Semoga duren selalu menemani harimu~!"**

 ***ngibrit nggak pengen ditendang***

 **—Adiaz Rue**


End file.
